Hermione the veterinary surgeon
by Lemonicelolly
Summary: Hermione is in trouble, big trouble! The last chapter is up!
1. The Burrow

-1Hermione looked at the photography, it had been two years since the day the picture was taken. When she saved that little baby dragon from dying a painful death. Greta (the dragon) was now a two years old, quite big dragon. Hermione smiled, being a vet had its benefits. She loved the look of the animals she had saved, she had a picture of everyone of them together with the owners. But still she wasn't happy. She loved her job, she loved her co workers, she even loved the bitchy witch in the café on the corner from her apartment. She shook her head and began to dress herself. It was Sunday and that meant Sunday dinner at the Burrow with the Weasleys.

"I wonder if everybody will be there?" She said to Crooshanks.

She took her wand and apperated to the Burrows front step. She knocked on the door and Mrs. Weasley opened the door.

"Hermione dear, come in come in the others have just arrived."

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley."

Hermione walked in to the kitchen "Hi everybody!" she said and sat down at the

table looking around seeing Mr. Weasley and Harry talking apparently about a muggleobject, ´cause Mr. Weasley was fascinated and Fred and George was discussing girls with Ron. Mrs. Weasley sat down on her place and said clearly

"Dinner's ready!"

Everybody started to eat. A loud knocking on the door made them all stop chewing.

"I'll get it"

Hermione got to the door and opened it. A tall handsome man walked into the room.

"Hello everyone!"

he said as Mrs. Weasley got to her feet and pulled the man into a huge hug. Hermione couldn't stop staring at him as she sat down at the table again.

"Close your mouth and stop staring!"

Ginny whispered in her ear

"That's my brother"

Hermione quickly closed her mouth and shut her eyes before opening them again, the fantastic good looking man was still there.

"Pinch me" Hermione said in a low voice to Ginny. Ginny did as she said. "ouch, that hurt" she said and Ginny answered

"He's already got a girlfriend"

Nooooooo Hermiones head screamed.

Later that night when everybody got to bed Hermione was laying on the mattress in Gin's room twisting and turning unable to sleep. She finally decided to go down to the kitchen for a cup of tea. She put the kettle on and started to read a book. 'Dragons anatomy' by Rolf Gingerbread. When the tea was done she drank it quickly and then went up to bed unknowing she'd been watched.


	2. Dragons Anatomy

-1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my head and Greta.

Note: I'm no good with happy endings, just thought I should tell you.

Chapter 2. Dragons anatomy

The following day Hermione had to go to the clinic, there had been a mayor discovery of an animal farm, where the wizard had died an natural death, leaving all the animals behind. Hermione was devastated. Twenty small cats now homeless… She felt like crying.

"Hermione" she said to herself "Get a grip."

Later when Hermiones shift at the clinic almost was over Andy, the male receptionist, asked Hermione to have dinner with him and a couple of his friends. Hermione who had no plans for the night accepted the invitation, Andy usually had cool friends.

When they arrived at the restaurant an hour later were already five of Andys friends there, and one of them were Ginnys gorgeous brother Charlie Weasley, the dragon keeper.

"Hello everybody, this is Hermione" he said and then he whispered "my boss, be nice..."

" Hermione we are everybody" Charlie joked.

" ´k', I started to wonder who everybody was" Hermione answered in the same tone.

"Do you to know each other" Andy asked suddenly interested.

"Well we met this Sunday at the Weasley family dinner." Charlie answered "So do you date anyone one of my brothers?" He continued

"Actually, I don't date anyone of your brothers, I just shag them..." Oh no did she just say that?

Charlie frowned "So that's why you spent the night at the Burrow? Why didn't anyone tell me? Maybe I would have let my door be unlocked."

"Well maybe you should've , Do you want to reserve an appointment? I have an hour between 01.00 and 02.00 next Sunday" Hermione said and pretended to check her calendar.

"´K' , it's settled then." They both laughed knowing the flirt had been very obvious to both of them, Hermione felt warm inside, Charlie is very hot and nice, she thought too bad he's already have a girlfriend.

Andy coughed softly trying to get everyones attention. Hermione and Charlie ended their conversation too listen to Andy.

When it was time to go home, Charlie turned to Hermione.

"Since you were in the Burrow last night, you didn't see a copy of 'Dragons anatomy'?. 'cause I lost mine, I left it at the kitchen table but when I looked for it, the book was gone."

"I've your copy at my home, I started to wonder this morning when I had two copies of it in my bag."

"Can I come with you now and get it? 'cause I'll need it tomorrow."

" Yeah, sure, of course!"

Please review, I want to know what you think,

What do you think will happen when Charlie visits Hermiones apartment?

Review


	3. Coffee

Disclaimer: I don't own anything other then my stupid head and Greta, Everything else belongs to JKR, (in this story I mean, she doesn't own the socks I'm wearing ­- they are my own).

A/N: This chapter won't be so long, 'cause, well I don't really know, it just doesn't feel like a long chapter.

Chapter 3: Coffee

Charlie and Hermione left the restaurant and around midnight they reached her apartment. She walked into her apartment and went straight into her living room starting to look for the book. Charlie slowly come after her wondering what took so long.

" Wow!" was his first reaction when he saw the room, completely stunned by all of the bookshelves.

"Need some help?" he wondered

"Yes, please, I have no idea where I put it." They began the search after the lost book together.

Two hours later, they both were exhausted and still no book to be seen.

" I can't do this anymore, I'm tired" Charlie sat down on the floor looking just if he was about to fall asleep.

"Come on, let's get some caffeine" she said and led the way to the kitchen Where she put on the coffee maker. Hermione made a sweeping move against the table and Charlie pulled out a chair for him.

Soon the coffee was done and Hermione took a seat on the opposite side of the table.

"OUCH!" she suddenly screamed "My foot… …hurts"

She looked down under the table.

"Charlie! Look under the table"

Charlie looked

"Is that what I think it is?"

"Yes"

"That darn book…"

He took the book from the floor. He finished his coffee and started to walk against the door.

"Well, good night, or good morning may be more correct…"

"Maybe… You know, you don't have to leave yet."

You know what to do…

Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Yaya you know the drill, I don't own anything.

1234567890

Chapter 4.

Charlie looked surprised at Hermione.

" Are you sure you want me to crash her?" he asked

"No, but who said anything about sleeping?" Hermione said with a low seducing voice. 'God she's hot' he thought, watching her stand there, in that hot

"What? I just thought we could talk?" Hermione said and giggled

"What did you think I meant?" She continued "Oh, you and your dirty Weasley mind"

"I never said I could wait until Sunday?"

"Sunday? What do you mean?" She starts to get confused.

"I scheduled an appointment with you Sunday night. Remember?"

"Weren't that just a joke?" Hermione reminded him.

"Really? Well, I was looking forward to it." he said with an innocent smile.

"Maybe I can agree to a little teaser" she whispered in his ear and started to walk to the bedroom, in the door she stopped and pulled of the shirt she was wearing, revealing her red lace bra.

"Are you coming?" She asked him, he didn't think twice and followed her into the room and closed the door.

0987654321

A/N: Short chapter, I know. Do you want to know what happens behind that door or don't you… Please tell, I haven't decided yet!


	5. Confidence

-1Disclaimer: I still own nothing.

Chapter 5. Confidence

"Good morning sunshine, your alarm clock is ringing." Someone with a very sexy voice said next to her, she became very aware of the arm around her waist, and the fact that she was butt naked, didn't make her feel more comfortable. Memories of the night before entered her head. Just the thought of what had happened behind closed doors was making her moan of lust.

"Make it stop" She said to the sexy Charlie Weasley, and pretended to fall asleep again.

" 'Mione I know your not sleeping, I'm far to sexy for that."

"Feeling confident this morning?"

"Well I do have a beautiful naked brunette lying next to me."

"You lucky bastard. All I have is a red headed old man."

"Old?" He asked and tickled her on her most tickling spot. Hermione wondered how he knew, Lucky guess she figured.

"Stop it, or I refuse to make love with you before work today."

"I was just finished" He said and kissed her cheek, her nose, her eyes, then her lips.

"Don't stop" she whispered before losing herself in the kissing.

LÖVEEZEEEENDÖÖÖÄÄÄÄÄR

Ten minutes later, Hermione stopped kissing Charlie, She looked behind him at the watch and jumped out of bed, Two minutes later.

"Bye then, I'm off to work."

"Can I see you tonight?"

"I get off at six, what do you say about meeting me her at six-thirty?"

"Sounds good to me, I bring supplies…"

"See you tonight then."

"Bye, love" Hermione apperated to work.

Löveezeeendöööäääär

A/N: I really need to get some sleep, tomorrow is work day.

Absan: I know you love my brain, We really need to make another movie together… …soon, really soon. I'm so bored of just watching movies I wanna make them!

Review! This is chapter 5 which means I want 5 reviews on this chapter before I update!


	6. Chapter 6

-1Disclaimer: This is FANfiction. Fan, this is fan fiction.

A/N: Tell me one thing: Is it normal to become a workaholic before you turned eighteen? Please answer my question… I really need an answer to that… I'm going to try to write a long chapter, but I don't make any promises…

Chapter 6.

Hermione walked home from work, she felt the hunger sneak up on her, she didn't get any lunch, instead she did get a emergency call from the baby dragon nursing home. Her thoughts went to Charlie in Romania, 'God, I miss him' she thought. He'd only been away for a week, and it would be four more before they could meet again. The only one who knew about their relationship was Andy, the gay receptionist at the clinic. Andy saw Hermiones face the morning after Charlie and Hermiones search for the book, dragons anatomy.

She got home and ate the leftovers from yesterday when she got flooed.

"Mrs. Weasley, what a pleasant surprise."

"Hello Hermione, I'm only here to invite you to dinner this Sunday."

"That would be great, I'd love to."

"Everyone is going to be there, even Charlie and his Girlfriend from Romania."

"???"

"Well, I'll see you this Sunday."

'????Charlie's got a girlfriend??????????'

FLASHBACK

"Close your mouth and stop staring!"

Ginny whispered in her ear

"That's my brother"

Hermione quickly closed her mouth and shut her eyes before opening them again, the fantastic good looking man was still there.

"Pinch me" Hermione said in a low voice to Ginny. Ginny did as she said. "ouch, that hurt" she said and Ginny answered

"He's already got a girlfriend"

END FLASHBACK

"No" Hermione whispered and started crying.

A/N: sorry no long chapter, I tried…. No I didn't, next chapter will be up soon. Review!


	7. OMG!

-1A/N: HaHa, I know how this is going to end (I think)… And it won't be pretty!

Chapter 7. OMG!

Sunday's approaching and Hermione becomes more and more nervous for every hour passed. She's hoping that Charlie will turn up and ask her to accompany him to dinner.

Friday morning…

Hermione opens her eyes to a new day. Carefully picking out clothes… Getting dressed and are just about to leave the apartment when she suddenly turns around and runs into the bathroom, throwing up. She calls in sick for the first time ever.

Saturday:

She is still throwing up occasionally, what is wrong with her? Andy is stopping by at the end of his shift, to see how she is…

Later:

'OMG' Hermione is thinking 'I'm in deep, deep, deep trouble…' Andy looks at her suspiciously, trying to figure out what possibly could've gone wrong.

Sunday:

Hermione wakes up with fear written all over her. 'OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG' She takes a deep breath before bursting gown the hall to the bathroom, throwing up! She gets dressed and throws up a little more before leaving the apartment, heading straight to the Burrow. She has to tell someone, and that someone better be Charlie.

A/N: Short chapter again, not sorry, I'll try updating tomorrow. Now It's way past bedtime, Sweet dreams about CW/HG. What will happen next. Please review, it can be a really boring review or you can just tell me what you had for dinner, or tell me how you feel. So push the review button and start typing…. What is 'OMG' for Hermione?


	8. Sunday Dinner

-1A/N: Before I start writing this chapter. I'd like to thank my reviewers, even if you didn't tell me what you had for dinner last night. This chapter will be hard to write ( I don't really know how to express Hermiones situation in Charlie and Mrs. Weasleys eyes.

Warning to you guys who doesn't like cursing and maybe mild sex.

Chapter 8. Sunday dinner

Hermione stands on the porch outside the Burrow, taking a deep breath and knocks. The door opens by Ginny who calls out.

"Hermione!" Ginny squeezes Hermione in a big hug.

"Gin, it's only been a week." Hermione says unable to breath .

"I know… … Guess what, Charlie is here." Ginny says with total happiness.

"Well, your mother mentioned something about that." Hermione mumbles.

"He's in the kitchen with everyone else."

"Including his girlfriend?"

"Shuss, don't talk about her…" Ginny says looking worried

"Why not?" Hermione wonders.

"Charlie was about to, you know…" Ginny says trying to avoid end the conversation quickly.

"No I don't know." Hermione says frustrated. Mrs. Weasley steps out in the hallway.

"Hermione welcome dear."

"Good afternoon Mrs. Weasley" Hermione says friendly.

"You look different, dear." Mrs. Weasley comments.

"Really?" 'God she can see right thru me'

"Yeah, have you a new coiffure?"

"No, not really…"

"Come on, dinner is ready"

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley" Hermione says and walks into the kitchen.

-

At dinner Hermione and Charlie are sending each other looks over the table, unnoticed by everyone but them. Hermione tries to follow the conversation, but fails.

-

After the three hour long dinner, people are starting to recede from the kitchen. Leaving Charlie and Hermione in an awkward silence.

"I really need to…" Hermione starts and leaves the kitchen, feeling a 'throw up' moment closing up, she runs to the closest bathroom and locks the door behind her. Soon everybody feels the need to retire for the day and goes to sleep.

Next morning:

Hermione wakes up and feel the urge to throw up, and then walks down to breakfast. Where Mrs. Weasley is yelling at someone.

"HOW COULD YOU? YOU'RE NOT EVEN MARRIED YET! AND NOW YOU'RE PREGNANT, YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE A BOYFRIEND!" Mrs. Weasley screams fencing with a pregnancy test at Ginny…

"But I do have a BOYFRIEND! Mum, I've tried to tell you, it's not mine"

Hermione stops breathing 'shit' is her first thought before she runs up to the room she shares with Ginny. 'Oh fuck it's gone' she composes herself and runs down the stairs to save Ginny from her mother. She can still her them…

"But I'm telling you it isn't mine…" Ginny tries but is interrupted by Mrs. Weasley.

"Then whose is it?" Mrs. Weasley says demanding an answer. "Is it Ronalds? Or Freds? Is it Bills? Who the hells is this?"

"It's mine" Hermione says walking into the kitchen.

"Oh my," Molly Weasley whispers. "Poor girl" she says and embraces Hermione, who starts crying. Ginny is stunned.

"Who's the father" She asks but Hermione just cries.

"It's OK" Molly keeps saying "We're going to get you through this. It's going to be OK"

"This is NOT how I did imagine telling you all." She says to the whole kitchen, where everybody tried to eat breakfast before Molly's fit of rage.

A/N: I know that Mrs. Weasley doesn't curse, but under the circumstances I figured that it would be an effect to show how upset she really is.)


	9. Chapter 9

-1A/N: Thank you for reviewing.

Chapter 9.

The whole kitchen just stared at Hermione. Ginny stared, Bill stared, Fleur stared, Harry stared, and even Pig stared.

"Good morning everyone!" Charlie said as he entered the kitchen "Why is it so quiet? Is something wrong? Can anybody answer my question?"

"H-H-Hermione is is is…" Ron started.

"Yeah, she's she's…" Harry continued.

"SAY IT!" Hermione suddenly roars. Everybody jumps up, terrified by Hermione's outburst. Charlie looks at Hermione and sees the anger and fright in her eyes.

"What's wrong Hermione?" He asks.

Hermione just stared at him 'Does he care about me?' She thinks, 'No he don't, but I've to tell him before someone else does.'

"Hermione dear, why don't you go upstairs and rest for a bit." Mrs. Weasley said to Hermione who turned around and walked upstairs.

"Hermione what are they trying to say?" Charlie said and looked worried.

"I can't tell you…" Hermione said crying softly.

"Oh, why not?"

"'cause I don't know how!"

"Then I'll start by telling you why I came here tonight."

"You came to introduce your girlfriend."

"Well no, you see she doesn't exist." Charlie said with a small innocent smile.

"What?" Hermione said confused.

"It was a lie to keep my mum happy." He tries to explain.

"So why did you come here?"

"To meet my family and to see you" Charlie took a step closer to Hermione. "Hermione, I…"

"Hermione are you OK?" Ginny said walking into the room. "Charlie what are you doing in here? Am I interrupting something?"

"No, I was just leaving, I'll talk to you later Hermione." Charlie told Ginny and left the room.

"So, are you going to tell me now?" Ginny asked Hermione as Charlie closed the door.

"Tell you what?" Hermione wondered. Charlie caught himself eavesdropping outside the door.

"You know…"

"No, I don't!" Hermione said frustrated "Of course I know what you are talking about. I just…"

"Hermione, you have to tell him about…"

"My condition?"

"Yeah"

"I'm going to leave you now, with your thoughts." Charlie realised he had to move quickly, Ginny opened the door and met Charlie's eyes as he walked down the hall.

"Is she ok?" He asked

"I don't know… Maybe?" Ginny replied.

Charlie entered the room. And walked up to the bed on which Hermione sat on. Quietly Charlie put a silencing spell on the room to prevent his family from eavesdropping. He pulled out a chair and sat down, making himself comfortable.

"I love you!" Hermione jumped high when she heard his voice. He hadn't realised that she hadn't noticed him entering the room.

"What did you just say?"

"I love you" Hermione couldn't believe her ears. 'He loves me?'

"Hermione, Are you OK?"

"I don't know? Am I?" She said quietly as Charlie leant forward begging her to kiss him. When he didn't get any respond, he took Hermione's hand and kissed it.

"Why was everybody staring at you downstairs?" He asked her.

"Do you love me?"

"Yes" Charlie said with a huge smile.

"Are you sure? 'Cause I love you too."

"I've never been so certain about something in my entire life!" He stated. Hermione mumbled something Charlie couldn't really hear.

"What was that you just said?"

"I said I'm pregnant," Hermione repeated

"Was that a joke?" Charlie laughs, but his smile disappears as he realises she's not laughing with him.

"No, no joke I'm pregnant!"

"Is, is it mine?"

"Yes" She says looking relieved.

"I'm going to be a father?"


	10. scream!

-1Disclaimer: Don't own anything bla bla bla… It all belongs to JKR.

--

Chapter 10. Scream!

"Yes!" Hermione sobbed. Charlie embraced Hermione and felt a tear ran down his face. He kissed her wet cheek and she pressed her body against his. He held her close to his body for several minutes before he took a step back and started talking.

"Will you marry me?" He asked

"Was that a joke?" was all that she could say and kissed him.

"No"

"Okay" She said and shrugged her shoulders.

"Was that a 'Yes'?"

"I think so…" She whispered and then continued, "Yes that was a yes!"

Charlie laughed and lifted Hermione up in the air and kissed her passionately. Charlie realised he'd forgotten something, and took Hermione's hand and slipped the beautiful ring he'd bought just the day before onto her ring finger.

--

In the kitchen.

"Poor poor Hermione, I can't believe what she's going thru." Mrs. Weasley mumbled quietly.

"Me neither" Ginny said from her place at the window, "I'm going to check on her, she shouldn't be alone."

"You're right dear, why don't you try to convince her to tell us who the father is." Mrs. Weasley said and started making lunch.

Ginny walked up the stairs and stopped outside the door listening for any sounds, when she didn't hear anything she opened the door and Charlie's' silencing spell were broken. Now Ginny heard laughing sounds and moaning that from the room she opened the door more so she could enter.

'WHAT! She couldn't believe her eyes, her own brother were snogging Hermione senseless and Hermione didn't mind. Charlie and Hermione looked up and saw Ginny stand in the door staring. Hermione smiled at Ginny but when she saw Ginny's face, the smile disappeared. Charlie walked over to Ginny and looked her in the eyes.

"Don't tell," he said, "please?"

"I can't believe this, how long?" Ginny asked looking confused.

"Six weeks…" Hermione said from her place by the bed.

"Six weeks? So the baby?"

"Is mine," Charlie whispered in Ginny's ear, "But don't tell!"

"That's it? No juicy details?" Hermione gave Ginny an Let's-talk-about-that-later look and said

"No juicy details!"

Charlie put his hand on Hermione's lower back and started caressing it softly until she said

"Ginny, would you mind step outside for just one minute so Charlie and I can finish our conversation?"

"Conversation huh? OK, you get ten minutes then I really need to speak to you Hermione."

"Thank you Gin" Charlie and Hermione said in chorus as Ginny walked out and closed the door.

Inside Charlie preside proceed to caress Hermione's back but started working his way down to her butt. Hermione moaned but pulled away.

"We really need to talk this thru."

"Where do you want to start?"

"How about this whole marriage thing?"

"OK, what do you think?"

"I love you, but…"

"No buts,' I love you, we're going to have a baby and we are going to deal with the problems one by one!"

"Telling your family is important and should be done soon."

"What about your family?"

"I'll send them a letter and an invitation to the wedding!"

"OK, so about the wedding, are we talking of a big or a small one?"

"How about family and those who are practically family only?"

"What do you mean with practically family?"

"Well, Harry is practically family for me you know really close friends."

"So we're talking about a big wedding."

"No, a small one, considering the big Weasley family."

"Wouldn't it be better if we just eloped?" Charlie said with a grimace.

"Sure, but you have to tell your mother, 'cause I won't!"

"No eloping, I get it. But I don't want mum to make it a copy of Bill and Fleur's wedding."

"Then we plan it, you and I, and just send the invitations by mail a week before the wedding." Hermione joked.

"Sounds good to me." Charlie said and Hermione stared at him.

"You know, I was only joking" she said and punched him on the arm.

"And I seriously think it's a good idea."

"Ok, but you're telling your mother that we are engaged."

"I think I can manage that." He said and took her hand and started walking to the door.

"What are you doing?" Hermione wondered as she followed him downstairs.

"We are telling my family." Was Charlie's answer.

"You mean now?"

"Yes now."

"Are you sure?"

"No, but I do it anyway."

"God, you're brave, maybe that's why I love you so much."

"Maybe." Charlie said as they walked into the kitchen.

"Hermione dear what are you doing up, you should be in bed." Mrs. Weasley said.

"I'm fine, actually I'm great."

"You're?" Mrs. Weasley looked surprised.

"Yes I'm" Hermione said with a smile.

"Mum" Charlie cut in. Mrs. Weasley looked at her son. "Hermione and I are engaged to be married."

A/N: We are walking towards the end and I'm repeating from an earlier chapter "I'm no good with happy endings" There it is! Review!


	11. The End

-1A/N: The last chapter of this story. Thanks to all the fantastic reviewers.

Keep an eye open for my new story A new life, a new beginning, a new everything!

Warning! Don't read if you don't want to, there could be a mild sexscene.

* * *

Chapter 11. The End

Later that night:

"Shhh, you have to be really quiet, so she won't wake up." Hermione whispered as she felt Charlie trying to climb into her bed.

"She's a heavy sleeper, I think?" Charlie whispered back and started caressing her face, placing kisses all over her.

"You think?"

"Yes"

"OK, I love you!"

"I love you too."

"I know you do" Hermione said forgetting that Ginny was sleeping in the bed right next to her.

"Shut up, you guys, I'm trying to sleep… Charlie what are you doing here?" Ginny was barely awake.

"Visiting" Charlie said with a smile.

"You're visiting Hermione in her bed, in the middle of night? With your Baby sister in the bed right next to you?" Ginny was suddenly bright and alert.

"Yes"

"What can you possibly been planning to d. Ohhh…. Get OUT!" she screamed furious "You already have a baby on the way, you can't possibly do another one until this one's born.

"Can't?"

"You didn't know that?"

"Of course I did, I just want to make love with my beautiful and naked fiancé.

"Oh that's jus disgusting, Both of you out now! God please have mercy with my sleeping tonight!"

Charlie and Hermione left the room, both laughing…

"Kitchen?"

"Are you hungry?"

"I can't wait to taste you"

"Kitchen it is"

They entered the empty kitchen, kissing passionately, Charlie pushed his body against Hermione, feeling her breasts against his chest. She parted her legs, and screaming his name as he thrust into her over end over again, until they both felt their bodies tremble of the orgasm.

They separated fast as they heard footsteps in the stairs, Charlie hide behind the door and Hermione wrapped herself in the sheet as Mrs. Weasley enters the room.

"Hello Hermione, what are you doing up at this hour?"

"I couldn't sleep…" Hermione said trying not to laugh

"I thought I heard someone screaming? Oh…" She said as she saw the roses on Hermiones cheeks.

"I have been here for the last twenty minutes, there was no scream."

"Good night dear, try get some sleep" Mrs. Weasley said and when she reached the door she turned to Hermione and added with a understanding smile:

"Don't let Charlie keep you up all night, it's not healthy for the baby…" And the she left.

Six weeks later Hermione and Charlie was walking down the streets in the muggle side of London.

"Hermione, I can't stand it anymore!" Charlie said frustrated.

"What?" Hermione stopped walking and looked into his eyes.

"Mum! She's…. ah… I can't stand her…"

"So you're saying you want to marry me soon?"

"Yes"

"How soon?"

"What about tomorrow?"

"That soon eh..?"

"Think about it. We can have a simple ceremony in a church, and then we and all of the guests can have dinner in a restaurant, plus the fact that I would be the happiest man in the world by tomorrow night."

"If, and I say if there is a church available I will have made you the happiest man alive by tomorrow night." She said with a smile and then screamed with horror written al over her…

"CHARLIE LOOK OUT!" But it was too late Charlie had already been hit by the truck. Hermione couldn't stop screaming, she couldn't do anything, she was paralyzed by the sight of all the blood that used to be her fiancé.

_The End_

* * *

A/N: Sorry! but I told you so… 


End file.
